1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrodynamic structures and in particular to means for supporting a coil to a core of an electrodynamic structure and having terminals carried thereby for connection of portions of the coil.
2. Description of the Background Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,793 of Dennis C. Cox, a field subassembly for electric motors is disclosed. As shown therein, the motor core is provided with an aperture between adjacent pole pieces of the core for use in connecting a pair of electrically insulating terminal blocks to the core. The blocks are arranged so that they do not extend either externally or internally of the core stack and are spaced from the core windings.
Michael J. Hillyer et al. show, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,573, a terminal board arranged to overlay the coil supporting board and provide supporting structure for multiple groups of terminals. The terminal board is retained in position by press fitting a boss on the underside of the terminal board into a mating hole in the supporting structure. The coils provide a second retention means. Terminals are mounted to the terminal board structure after it is installed on the core. The terminal receiving member defines a well into which the terminal is inserted.
Elverton O. Roe, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,585, shows a coil retaining means for use in an electric motor having end portions receiving opposite end portions of the coil. One of the ends of the coil is brought into a slot and is there electrically and mechanically connected to an insulated input wire as by crimping or soldering of the coil end to the input wire end. A covering insulating member is placed over the slots for insulating the connection.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,707, Wendell B. Leimbach et al. show a field subassembly for a motor wherein a connector is insulatively mounted on the core of the motor to receive one end of the coil wire and provide for later connection to a stranded lead wire or other circuit element.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,339, James W. Marshall shows a connector for a plug-in field wherein the terminal is insulatively mounted on the field core before winding the coils. The terminal includes a channel adapted to be crimped to the magnet wire at a socket adapted to receive the circuit element to which the magnet wire is to be connected.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,128 of Richard W. Dochterman, a dynamoelectric machine termination arrangement is illustrated to include a molded insulation body partially covering the core. The termination arrangement includes a connection receiving and retaining portion of the insulation body, and an interconnected lead wire and coil lead. The interconnection is held in place by a wedging member so that the termination arrangement provides both strain relief and protective insulation for the interconnection.